


School Work

by Th3NightShad3



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3NightShad3/pseuds/Th3NightShad3





	School Work

Hello All,

I apologize for the late response. Medical issues and personal issues having been occupying my time, but I will do my best to do this post justice. 

1\. I took the man in the yellow parka as sort of a wandering entity representing the mind. The doors and the obsession with them could signify OCD or a mind that can't decide what he should do. Indecisiveness is another thing that came to mind. The narrator acts as if he is losing his mind by seeing the man in the yellow parka rather than just being low budget in the film. Almost reminds me of someone who doesn't get enough sleep and starts to see things (another allusion to the many doors) and the narrator gets crazier as the story gets on until he seems to be consumed by his own madness. 

2\. I like how Machado uses a style of writing that documents his journey through a post-apocalyptic environment that not only depicts his journey, but also details new additions to the group and his relationship with them. Each paragraph a new boy or girl joins the group and we find out a little bit more about the characters, while the world around them is in ruin. It doesn't take away from the theme and it gives it a nice pace to the story. We don't see characters (minor or major) coming in too fast or leaving prematurely. It was a very entertaining read to see that and when combining that style of writing with first person point-of-view made the reader feel more involved in the story. 

3\. I feel that as writers approached the 2000s we started writing what was prevalent. That goes for any age in which the writer is writing. As we moved into the 21st Century more things became acceptable and we saw this start to take place in the 90s with a few LGBTQ+ television and movie characters, gender roles being reversed (think Mrs. Doubtfire), and people becoming more sexualized. Writers write based on emotion, feelings, and what is going on around them. That is their inspiration so as time moves to accept (or not accept) we write accordingly even if we go against the norm. 

~Kris


End file.
